1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to devices for transferring liquids from a atmospheric pressure container into a higher pressure vessel or flow line to create a dilution of said liquid into the fluids flowing through said higher pressure vessel or flow line. More particularly, the present invention relates to the conservation of power required to utilize solar energy to pressurize said atmospheric pressure liquid sufficiently for introduction into said higher pressure vessel or flow line, at locations where other sources of energy are unavailable.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the technology of pressurizing an atmospheric liquid for introduction into a higher pressure vessel or flow line, there has developed a technique whereby devices of various design utilize a variety of different power sources to achieve a metered amount of an atmospheric liquid to create a preferred dilution of said atmospheric liquid into the higher pressure fluids flowing through a higher pressure vessel or flow line. Many locations where this technique is practiced have little or no energy source available to power these devices, which has turned the industry to solar power for this purpose at these types of locations. In the current state of the art, many devices that were previously designed to utilize alternating current and other more powerful energy sources have been retrofitted to utilize solar energy. These retrofitted devices consume an excess of power due to their initial design parameters, and require large battery packs and solar panels to store and replenish power.